govacationfandomcom-20200214-history
Villa Grounds
The Villa Grounds is a location in Go Vacation that the player can visit after they collect 20 stamps from any of the other resorts. Players can then customize their own villa with the default items or by collecting the gold or silver keys, which allow the player to purchase more villa types, furniture sets, and furniture items. Any and all eight players that share a profile/account may make their own Villa to call home. Besides customizing the Villa and exploring the little piece of land. Players can also get their photo taken, dress up, pick a dog to join them, and even collect one of the five ball surprises by pushing the metallic ball towards the waterfall on the right past some plants, which reveals a UFO! Villa At first when the player begins, there will already be two Villa types they can choose from. But all together there are fifteen villa types, seven being purchasable, and a few that need to be unlocked: *Log Cabin *Southern European *Country *Mediterranean *Northern European *Girly *Half-Timbered *Asian *Latin-American *Modern *Oriental (rewarded for doing the old man quests at the Marine Resort) *Royal (rewarded for doing the the royal family's descendant quest at the Mountain Resort) *Tree house (Gold key) *Haunted House (Gold Key) *UFO (Gold Key) A player can customize the room layout of the inner-villa, as well as its colors. The player can replace the outside of the villa at any time and will not delete the items inside unless they plan to modify its inside shape. Furniture Besides editing, purchasing, and unlocking Villas, the player can also collect furniture and furniture sets to decorate the inside of their villa. While the items are the same in each set, the colors, shapes, and sizes vary to fit the villa theme it comes with. There are fifteen furniture sets with two already unlocked, and four to five others that come in a set, instead of separates. Trivia *Besides a dog, the player can also spot Toucans and Iguanas and cats and there is bird in front of the bell. There is also a flock of gulls circling the grounds. * You can also have up to 3 CPU players, called "buddies" and 1 dog CPU player (found on the villa grounds), to play with you at a time, but they are mostly boring, consider you can't interact with them at all, other than copying your current actions. You can play with up to 3 other players. * Every villa has a way to get on top of it, from climbing up wood to going through a window and up some flowers! In some villas, you can even get on top of the chimney. However, in most cases, the CPU players can't reach the roof. * During the day, the plane can be seen flying overhead, and out to sea you can spot the ship and sailboats. At night, you will see fireworks at the resorts either side of the grounds, and a beautiful constellation of stars overhead. * There are many rocks around the villa grounds that you can climb on top of. The CPU's can also climb the rocks. Using these rocks, you can jump on top of other objects. * The theme used for the conversations is the same as the Marine Resort's theme. * You can kick around a metallic beach ball. If you kick it underneath the waterfall, a UFO appears overhead, with an amazing light show. However, it's difficult to get the ball under the waterfall while playing with a CPU dog, as it will try to bounce the ball back to you. * Some of the animals in the marine and city resorts can also be spotted in the villa grounds. * When creating your villa, you can also add pets such as birds, cats and fish as well as your dog. Gallery Villa.jpg Images.jpg Category:Villa Grounds Category:Locations Category:Unlocking